A New Beginning
by Fanlover14
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix and its Lover. What will happen when Ethan starts his new life in a new town with Benny and his grandma. Will things finally begin to heal or will his past continue to haunt his present.
1. Saying Goodbye

_**I'm back! So I figured that you guys liked The Phoenix and its Lover so much that I would indeed make a sequel! I hope you enjoy! Now lets get started with, A New Beginning. Also I do not own MBAV!**_

Ethan stare out the car window as Grandma Weir and Benny packed it up and put stuff in the moving truck parked out front. There in clear view was his house, the charred ruins beckoning to Ethan.

"Hey sweetie, you okay? You look kinda distant." Benny said, getting Ethan's attention.

"Uh yea, I am fine. I have a question baby. Would you mind going over with me to go through my house one more time?" Ethan said, still looking at the charred remains that once use to be where he lived.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, I don't want a repeat of what happen a few weeks ago! I can't lose you again E!" Benny said worriedly.

"Yea I will be fine, I just...just need to say goodbye." Ethan said, already getting out of the car and walking across the grass to the black remains of his home, Benny following shortly behind.

As Ethan reached the front porch, he began walking up the steps. A eerie creek with every step he took, and to him it seemed he could hear the screams again from that night echoing in his mind. Slowly he reached the door, and closed his eyes and took a breath before twisting the knob. Letting out a loud groan the door slowly swung open and hit the wall. Sun light had streamed in through the gaping holes in the walls and ceilings. Making plenty of light for Ethan to see and go by, slowly he walked into the kitchen where his mother would cook breakfast as his father would read the newspaper and Jane would play with her barbies. Now all that was left was burn tile and kitchen counters. A broken chair lay on the floor, untouched since that night. Making his way from the kitchen Ethan went into the living room. Where he and Benny use to stay up all night and play video games. But it wasn't sightseeing that Ethan wanted to do, there was something here he wanted. Making his way to the stairwell Ethan began to ascend the stairs one step at a time, each letting out a loud groan from the weakened floor. He could swear he could hear his mother's sweet voice singing to him. Slowly turning into the hallway he made his way to his old room, where the door remained sealed since that fateful night.

"Benny I need you to use a spell to unlock the door." Ethan said, focus clearly on getting the door open no matter what.

Benny stepped aside and pointed at the doorknob.

"Hollerith Levi Nos" Benny said, a bright flash shooting out of his fingertips and to the doorknob which suddenly made a unlatching sound from within.

Ethan stepped aside Benny and grabbed the doorknob gently, before opening it to see his room. The only room to make it through the fire almost completely untouched. Ethan walked across his room and sat down on his old bed where he laid back down and stared at the ceiling before him. Benny joined him in laying down.

"Remember how we use to spend the night over here all the time the night before school, when I would have a bad dream you would let me crawl in bed with you and sleep." Benny said, a slight smile on his lips.

Ethan gently smiled at the memory before getting up and getting on the ground, reaching under the bed. But to his surprise he felt nothing.

"Oh no!" Ethan shouted.

"What is it baby!" Benny shouted back clearly worried at his boyfriends sudden reaction.

"My mothers music box, it is gone. The one she would sing along with to get me to sleep as a child, I always had it hidden under my bed. Someone must have taken it...but who?" Ethan said, tears tugging at his eyes as he remembered his mom sitting on the edge of his very bed singing to him till he fell asleep.

"Oh Hun I am so sorry! I know how much that meant to you!" Benny said, rubbing Ethan's back.

Ethan got up and slowly the both of them left the house, not before Ethan took a notebook of his he had called his diary for the past year and a half. It explained how much he felt towards Benny before the accident. Benny took Ethan's hand as they both slowly closed the front door together and headed to the car. And as the car was fully packed and began to drive off slowly, Ethan turned his head to look at the image of his and Benny's houses. Slowly getting smaller and smaller in the distance till finally he could no longer see them again.

"Goodbye mom, dad, Jane." Ethan said softly, before feeling Benny take his hand in his bringing him close to where he nestled his head onto Benny's shoulder, within a few minutes Ethan was asleep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Leave reviews!**_


	2. Memories

_**Here is once again another fabulous chapter of A New Beginning! Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own MBAV! Bold italics mean flashback.**_

Benny held Ethan's hand in his as Grandma Weir drove to their new house. They were moving to a small town similar to Whitechapel called Edmonton. Benny hoped that in moving away from Whitechapel that they would be moving away from the supernatural. It had been fun fighting vampires and ghouls alongside Ethan but Benny wanted a simple life. There had been many to close calls where Benny or Ethan or even both had lost their lives in a fight against the supernatural. Benny looked down at Ethan's sleeping face, he couldn't handle losing him again. As rain splashed against the window, Benny looked out to see the highway. Ethan wasn't the only one who remembered that fateful night. Benny watched as the rain fell.

_**Benny pulled up to Ethan's house slowly. Flames spewing from the windows, the neighborhood had gathered to watch as firemen tried putting out the flames. Screams could be heard coming, the groan of the wood and brick frames collapsing in some areas. Ethan slowly opened the car door and began to scream in utter horror as he ran. Benny and Sarah running after him. But before they could get to him a police officer and fireman pulled Ethan back before he ran into the burning house. Ethan fell to his knee's and began to scream, for he could hear his mother screaming inside. Loud pitched screams of pain, and death. **_

"_**Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" was all Benny could say to himself as he watched a window break as flames began to spew out from it, glass falling to the yard below. Some of the crowd was crying, while some parents were shielding their children s eyes. **_

"_**MOM!" Ethan screamed over and over. He could hear the inside of the house begin to fail as the front porch began to cave in. Clouds of smoke rising into the night sky blocking out the stars. All Ethan could hear was the screams of his family echoing in his mind. Finally Ethan watched as a few fireman got closer and began spraying more water on the outer part of the house, but what no one saw was the lone black feminine figure of somebody standing across the street. In her hands was a solid object that seem to glisten in the light of the nearby flames. Her eyes seem to reflect everything that was happening across the street from her. As she watched Ethan on his knee's cry out and fall in agony. You could see the white of her smile as she grinned at the sight of Ethan's misfortune. With a slight chuckle, she was gone in a split second. Nothing but the wind could be heard there, Ethan's screams becoming louder in the distance. Finally the screams from inside the house had stopped as the fire began to die down.**_

"Benny are you okay dear?" Grandma Weir asked, a slight worry in her aged eyes.

"Oh? Oh yea I'm fine grandma, just thinking." Benny said, returning his gaze back to Ethan's sleeping figure. Ethan had taken his shoes off in the car and had gotten a blanket to cover up with as he curled up next to Benny. Benny had his arm around Ethan's shoulder and slowly brought it to his Ethan's head, lightly intertwining his fingers in his hair and smiling. He remembered all those nights long ago, the memories the two had as they would stay up late and watch horror flicks. Both of them jumping and getting closer to each other till their hands touched. Or when Benny or Ethan would have a nightmare, they would crawl in bed together and hold each other till the one who had the bad dream was fast asleep. He remembered the two of them were on a boat once and Ethan playfully acted like Rose from Titanic and went to the front of the ship and told Benny to be Jack. Benny playfully went along and held his best friend up in his arms and Ethan screamed "I'm on top of the world!" and Ethan's parents and Grandma Weir stared on, smiling. Ethan's parents had always known deep down that their son was different. They had always hoped if anything that he would end up with his best friend Benny, someone they knew wouldn't hurt their little boy, and he had.

Somewhere in the great beyond Ethan's mom was taking her husbands hand.

"Oh Ross! They did it! I'm so proud of our little baby boy!" Mrs Morgan said, her husband taking her in his arms. Jane stood beside her parents smiling at her brother and Benny together, a lone tear running down her cheek as she took her mothers and fathers hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad Ethan finally found happiness! I just wish it could have been with us there along side him!" Jane said happily.

"I do to sweetie, I do to!" Ross said back, clouds beginning to overtake them, tears running down their cheeks as they waved goodbye to their Ethan for the last time, finally clouds taking them forever.

As Benny intertwined his fingers in Ethan's hair he brought his face close and pressed his lips against Ethan's forehead. Benny could hear Ethan taking deep breaths as he dreamed. And taking his hands he slowly and softly caressed Ethan's cheek and a slow tear began to make its way down Benny's cheek.

"Oh E, I sure will miss the old memories, but I can't wait to start new ones with you. I know that together, we can accomplish anything and do anything. And I also know that somewhere out there, your family is watching you, and that they are so proud of you E! Because I know I am! I love you E!" Benny said softly yet sweetly, pressing his lips to Ethan's forehead before finally resting his head on Ethan's and letting sleep consume him as well.

_**So I tried making this chapter very emotional! I hope it worked! Can't wait for your guys reviews!**_


	3. Passionate Night by the Moon

_**Two chapters in one day! How lucky can we get! Hehe enjoy guys!**_

_**I do not own MBAV! **_

__That night Ethan lay in bed. Everything unpacked and put up. Benny was downstairs with his grandma as Ethan laid there staring at the ceiling, thoughts racing. Slowly he got up and found a robe to wrap around him. The town they had moved to was a little bigger than Whitechapel, and it was beautiful as well. Grandma Weir had gotten a great deal on a house in a gated community by a lake. And in Ethan's and Benny's room was door to a balcony that overlooked the lake and forest. Slowly Ethan open the door and walked out onto the balcony, seeing that the moon was out amongst the clouds he walked to the edge and looked up. The wind played with his hair as he stared at the clouds, thinking of his family. He was glad to be out of his old town, he could move on now.

"Ya know, I bet you somewhere out there, your family is staring right back at you E" Benny said, making Ethan turn his head.

"Oh hey sweetie, and yea, I know they are. I just wish they could see how happy I have become because of you."" Ethan said.

Suddenly Benny slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist and put his head on Ethan's shoulder and joined him in watching the stars and clouds.

"Ethan, they can see how happy you are, they look over you now. Just like here in the world of the living, me and grandma look over you. Believe me E, if your parents were here right now, they would be so proud of you sweetheart. I know they would!" Benny said sweetly, slowly kissing Ethan's neck.

Ethan smiled as he felt Benny's soft lips press against his skin.

"I love you Benny!" Ethan said happily, turning around and facing his boyfriend. Looking deep into Benny's brown eyes, Ethan smiled sweetly, pressing his lips against Benny's

But what the two didn't know was that somewhere out in the forest, a pair of sinister eyes watched them kiss. Slowly moving out of the tree's and looking up into the balcony.

"Oh Ethan, if only you knew the truth of what really happen that night! But soon you shall see, see what I am capable of! I saw the way you two would look at each other, every day at school and on the way home! Benny was suppose to be fine, he liked me first! But soon enough you shall pay for what you have done, and little Benny will be all mine! But for now I will let you two have your fun! Enjoy it while it lasts!" a female voice said with a slight chuckle in her voice. The moonlight shining off of her eyes softly, almost glistening. And soon with a gust of the wind, the figure was gone out of sight.

Turning his head, Ethan looked out into the black forest.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ethan said weirdly.

"Hear what sweetheart?" Benny said, kissing Ethan's neck passionately.

"Something was out there, lets go back inside if ya don't mind." Ethan said, taking Benny's hand and going inside, closing the door to the balcony.

Soon the two were in bed cuddling, Ethan nuzzling his head into Benny's neck and smiling. After a few minutes of kissing and making out the two laid down and soon sleep consumed the both of them. As they both left the world of consciousness to dream of each other.

_**May not be the best chapter! But things are starting to spice up! Leave reviews!**_


End file.
